Apple Barn
by persian85033
Summary: Ceres plays a little joke.
1. Chapter 1

The entire court was busy unpacking. They had recently left the Palace of Ceres, and would be staying in another residence, the Apple Barn.

"We're basically living in a huge barn?"asked Fayruza.

"The actual barn is a tiny part at one end of the palace. It's not an actual working barn anymore. But the property was purchased by my great great great grandmother. She purchased the entire property. She loved that the apple trees were just growing wild. It wasn't an actual orchard, just the trees growing wild. She bought it for her daughter, who was to be married."

She pointed out the window. Beyond it, one could a forest. It was true that it the trees weren't neatly planted in lines.

"Well, my grandmother decided to build the palace here. She wanted to live close. She was particularly fond of apple, I think."Ceres told her. "At the best time of the year, too! We're going to get to pick apples! And drink lots of cider! And eat plenty of apple fritters!"

"I thought Your Grace preferred quince fritters."said Malwina.

"I do."Ceres asked.

Malwina didn't look too thrilled at all. She hadn't been too happy when they were told that the court would be moving for a short while to the Apple Barn.

"Did the princess ever stay here?"she asked. "This place is haunted, after all."

"It is?"asked Fayruza.

"Of course it is."Ceres confirmed.

"We're living in a haunted barn?!"

That must have been why Malwina didn't want to come at all. Ceres didn't seem to mind, though.


	2. Chapter 2

That must have been why Malwina didn't want to come at all. Ceres didn't seem to mind, though.

"And we're going in the barn!"she exclaimed.

Malwina looked about ready to faint. Fayruza went with her smelling salts. Ceres seemed not to notice. Or if she did, she ignored them.

"Don't be such a silly scaredy cat, Malwina. We've never gotten to in before."she said, sipping her apple juice. "No one in my court has been allowed, and I'm not allowed to go in alone."

"That alone should stay something."said Malwina. "Galaxy knows what we will encounter."

"No. With the two of you, and with a couple of my personal guards, we will go in this time."

Ceres turned and hopped from her spot on the windowseat.

"I command you that you will go with me!"she said in her most imperious voice.

Ceres didn't give orders in that way. She was very loved by her staff and the people. Her parents had always seen to endear her to the people, and had always taught her to be the same to her household. Although she should always be conscious of her position, she should know how to behave. And how to earn the respect of her staff.

Right now, she thought, she was going into the barn, and her two closest ladies were going with her.

"Your Grace doesn't wish to go, either."Malwina pointed out.

Like any Venusian, she could read people's body language.

"And don't you presume to tell me what I wish or don't wish to do!"Ceres pointed at Malwina with her fan.

Neither of them had ever seen Ceres so determined. Fayruza also knew it would probably do no good to try to persuade her otherwise. She had heard that it was impossible to get her father to change his mind when he was set on something. Maybe the Princess of Venus was the same, and if so there was no changing Ceres's mind.

Fayruza tugged at Malwina's sleeve.

"She is simply…taken by surprise, Your Grace."she told Ceres. "And a little scared, as well."

She pushed Malwina forward. Satisfied, Ceres returned to the window, and watched the activity in the courtyard.

"My aunt will never forgive me!"Malwina groaned, covering her face. "But even so, I will not go into that barn!"

Malwina's aunt had been Ceres's nurse. She was a great friend of the princess's, both of them having been childhood friends. It was her who had gotten Malwina a place in Ceres's court. Fayruza had gotten her own place, through her father, Kunzite. She had been born before Kunzite married Minako. Now she served her legitimate younger half sister. Minako herself was her patron.

One of Malwina's greatest goals in life was to serve at the ducal court. She wanted to be a court lady. Serving the heiress to the crown of Venus, she would one day serve her as Princess of Venus. Whatever was Malwina so terrified of that she was risking not just her aunt's wrath, but her own position, as well?

"There is only one, or rather there are only two,"Fayruza told her. "Who can get you out of this."

Malwina looked hopeful.

"You think you can talk her out of it? You are related to her, after all."

"That doesn't count for much."

Ceres didn't give Fayruza any kind of preferential treatment. If there was anyone who received preferential treatment due to their relation to the duchess, it was a few of her Venusian relatives.

"But Lord Kunzite and the Princess of Venus can certainly forbid her. If you could talk to them, then we won't have to deal with haunted barns. You'll need a good argument, however. Lord Kunzite doesn't believe in ghosts, I don't think. So you can't say we can't go in the barn because it is haunted. But…why is it, ah, haunted?"asked Fayruza.

"I forget you're not from here."Malwina remembered. "But someone died in the barn."

Fayruza waited.

"Sometime after Her Grace's great great, her ancestress,"Malwina forgot how many 'great's. "purchased it, one of the valets was in love with one of her ladies in waiting. She wasn't in love with him. So he stole one of the duchess's most favored jewels. It was a miniature of her fiancé. She was going to be married, and I think this property was being given to her by her mother, the then Princess of Venus, as one of the wedding gifts. Most people accused her lady in waiting. This would have resulted in her death. He offered to lie for her, if she would become his lover, which she refused, of course. She didn't love him, see? As a friend, perhaps, at most, but not a lover, so obviously, how could she lie with him? She was found hanging from one of the rafters in the barn. No one knows if she hung herself, or if someone else hung her."

"Ah, did they find the missing miniature or whatever?"asked Fayruza.

"Now that, I do not know. I'm not sure anyone knows what happened to that."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're looking for ghosts! We're looking for ghosts!"Malwina kept repeating.

She hung on to Fayruza's sleeve for dear life. Fayruza tried to shove her aside unsuccessfully. Malwina was hanging on so tight, it was almost as if she was dragging her. Malwina wasn't the only one terrified, either. Some of the Ceres's personal guard were also coming with them. Some looked just as pale as Malwina. It was obvious only one or two came voluntarily.

"When I find the fool who convinced or dared Her Grace on this silly endeavor be assured they will regret it!"said Malwina. "I shall make sure they are banished from court, and have absolutely no chances of ever returning! They will be disgraced forever!"

"It's also possible Her Grace is doing it of her own accord."

Ahead of them, Ceres was running towards what was possibly the barn Malwina and the other Venusians feared so much.

When they reached it, the doors were closed. Ceres ordered one of the guards to open it.

"It doesn't look like it can be opened from the outside, Your Grace."he said, sounding almost relieved.

It seemed that Ceres was determined to go inside.

"No? Then have someone climb in and open it from the inside."she said. "There must be _someway_ in."

"There is nothing inside, Your Grace."they heard one of the girls behind them say. "At the very most hay. Probably rats."

Some people shuddered. Ceres gathered her skirts, and began to look for a way to climb. Some people gasped, and others reached over to pull her back.

"Just what would happen if Your Grace was hurt in some way!"

"Her Highness and His Lordship would be devastated!"

Several people pulled her away. Finally they looked, and someone found a hole thru which someone could squeeze thru. One of the girls was forced to squeeze thru. One of the guards took his sword and held it up, forcing her to enter.

"What do you see in there?"Ceres demanded.

"A…a cart, Your Grace."

The group then ran towards the door, to wait for the door to open. Finally, it did. Many people were hesitant to go in, except for Ceres. They couldn't let Ceres enter alone, so some braved it.

There was nothing particular about the barn. Ceres looked disappointed. Well, just what had they expected to find, she thought. Still, she thought mischievously, it was fun, she looked at everyone. Some people did look almost ready to faint, including Malwina. Perhaps next time she might just make dress up as a ghost herself? She couldn't to tell Minako. She would be amused that Ceres had tricked her entire courtl.


End file.
